


All the Way Down

by Morbane



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Present Tense, Rentboys, Undercover Missions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy go on a mission together. Eggsy improvises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】All the Way Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757648) by [Dorayaki_Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith)



> Yeah, this is not canon compliant. Let's just say they get to go on a mission together for the sake of argument, okay? *handwaves madly*
> 
> Mizore has also created [a gorgeous comic](http://mizozoh.tumblr.com/post/111467294345/damn-this-is-based-from-morbanes-fic-its-ust) of events in this story. Check it out!

“Time to go, Ector,” sounds Harry’s voice in his ear. Eggsy takes his time about it. He swirls his drink around in his mouth, barely tasting it. Then he gets up and saunters out. 

Harry’s in the alley. “That went well, I think,” he says, and it’s dark enough that Eggsy lets himself grin. Twenty minutes chatting to one of the most dangerous arms dealers in the world - if Merlin wasn’t shitting him - and he didn’t break a sweat. They’re going to let him off the leash soon.

Though it doesn’t bother him so much, having a handler, when it’s Harry.

He steps wide over a puddle, drawing in front of Harry, and Harry says, a frown in his voice, “There’s something on you. Give me your jacket.” Eggsy looks over at him, but Harry doesn’t stop walking. Eggsy shrugs his suit jacket off and hands it over. Harry strides on until they pass the entrance of another alley. Then he glances down, looking at the right sleeve sideways - must be the scanner in his glasses that picked it up - and flicks at the back of Eggsy’s right cuff with a fingernail. Eggsy sees something round and shiny and thin fly off, like a fish scale. He doesn’t see where it lands.

“Keep walking,” Harry says. 

“Isn’t this the point where we run for it?” Eggsy asks.

“Not yet,” Harry says. “Running attracts attention.” It’s funny, though, how fast Harry can move without seeming to hurry. Eggsy almost has to trot to keep up. But he won’t. For the sake of his pride as much as for safety’s sake.

They take a left turn, then a right. This alley’s wider than the last, but it’s darker. Eggsy has no idea where they are, and he’d bet J.B. that Harry doesn’t either. He doesn’t bother asking if they’re safe yet. When they’re safe, Harry will slow down.

Except then Harry does slow down - all of a sudden he’s stumbling over his feet like he’s half drunk. Eggsy’s just about to ask if he’s OK when Harry glances over at him and says very quietly, “Behind us.” 

Eggsy does that trick Merlin taught him where he blinks his left eye twice real quick, and the left lens of his glasses turns into a mirror for half a second, and he sees the three men in the alley entrance behind them.

Ain’t about taking them out. Harry could kill them all before his next footfall, if he wanted to, but that’s not the mission. 

No, Eggsy’s got another idea - came flashing into his head with another sight of his jacket still folded over Harry’s arm - and there’s no time to think twice about it.

“Follow my lead,” he says back, under his breath, and he pushes Harry into the wall.

Harry lets him. No questions. Ain’t that a thrill, that trust. Harry trusts Eggsy not to fuck things up, and Eggsy trusts Harry to have his back, otherwise he wouldn’t turn that back to three - no, four - men who are _very_ definitely armed, as he drops to his knees in front of Harry’s crotch.

“How do you want it, then?” he says, not yelling, but speaking clear enough. He’s got no practice at accents, but at least for a sentence or two he can sound like someone he’s not. He puts his left hand on Harry’s thigh, for balance, and his right hand on Harry’s zip.

In the glasses’ reflection, he sees the men coming closer. 

Harry’s got it, all right. “Go slow, you hear me?” he says, pretending to slur a bit. 

“I’ll do that,” Eggsy tells him. “I’ll make it good for you.”

He hears footsteps back at the alley entrance. He hesitates. Harry’s hand squeezes his shoulder. Okay. Okay, they’re doing this. He pulls down Harry’s zip, hoping the sound’s loud enough to make it worth something. With a choice between several actions, all pretty dirty - here’s hoping Harry doesn’t kill him for this - he presses his face into Harry’s groin.

Harry grunts. 

Eggsy’s always kind of wondered what it would be like to see Harry lose control. Not like that time at the church, every movement precise and beautiful no matter how mindless - but what it would be like to see Harry do something _clumsy_. Something careless. Something wild. What it would be like to see Harry loosen up. 

And on the heels of that thought, Eggsy wonders what it would be like if it were _really_ him making Harry moan.

Fuck.

Yeah, okay, he’s been trying not to think about that for a long time, and maybe it wasn’t just the thought about already having his jacket off that made him push Harry into a wall just now. 

He’s so hard it hurts.

“Hey,” Harry snarls above him. “Shove off and mind your own business.” And Eggsy startles, playing his part beautifully if he does say so himself, because he really was caught up in Harry, and it really isn’t a part. “You,” Harry says to him, “you stay there,” and Eggsy does, and there’s no point in lying to himself about how much he wants to.

There’s a laugh behind him, and a comment Eggsy doesn’t hear, but he’s pretty sure it’s filthy. The footsteps move off. Maybe Eggsy should be scared, but he just _knows_ Harry could kill the lot of them without taking his hand from Eggsy’s shoulder, and so he can’t bring himself to care. Not with his hand resting on skin, under Harry’s boxers, not when Harry’s half-hard against his cheek.

That’s got to be adrenaline; Eggsy ain’t gonna take any credit, when all he’s done is fucking _breathe_ on Harry like some fucking prank caller panting into a phone. ‘Cause if he thinks like that he’s just going to embarrass himself. 

Embarrassing enough to catch himself thinking: _and if you had to cark it, this wouldn’t be the worst way to go, now, would it?_ Because it wouldn't be.

“Okay, Eggsy,” Harry says above him, what feels like a million years later though it's probably barely a minute. He pushes Eggsy away very gently, and Eggsy takes his hands back and adjusts his glasses while Harry adjusts his trousers. He stands up. Harry is giving him one of those looks that could mean anything, but it isn’t angry, so that’s something. Harry says, “Quick thinking,” and if there’s any tone in that, Eggsy can’t tell what the fuck it is.

Harry helps him back into his jacket, and fuck if every point of touch doesn't feel like a fucking lightning strike.

But fuck, he’s a Kingsman now, he’s _Ector_ , so he just nods and then they start walking again.

No one comes after them. Nothing else happens. They get to the pick-up point, and Merlin’s there waiting for them, and no one asks Eggsy about the arms dealer, because they saw it all through the glasses, didn’t they? All part of the job. Yeah, no one says a thing, and Eggsy should be grateful, except when he goes to bed that night he doesn’t even have words for what he’s thinking as he jerks himself off. Wishing he was back in that alley. Wishing it had ended any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, going to a movie and writing fic immediately after it is kind of a new thing for me! wheeeeeeee. Definitely fun, though.


End file.
